Unleashed
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: Naruto was designed to be a failure. He was taught all the wrong things by the teachers at the academy, given faulty equipment, and ostracized by the general public. Iruka caught onto this plan before Naruto could take the third and final exam. What if some events never happened or changed while others stayed the same, or completely new events take place?
1. A Blond Haired Fool

**Welcome to Unleashed**

* * *

 **(Story Summary: Naruto was designed to be a failure. He was taught all the wrong things by the teachers at the academy, given faulty equipment, and ostracized by the general public. Iruka caught onto this plan before Naruto could take the third and final exam. What if some events never happened or changed while others stayed the same, or completely new events take place? What has Naruto gotten himself into now?)**

 **(A/N: After I came up with this idea, I couldn't help but laugh. What if I took one of my favorite movies and mixed it with one of my favorite animes? Well, this is what I would get. It's a new idea for me to try. I will be adding stuff from both, so I would say this story is a very slight crossover story but not enough to be a crossover story. With that said, enjoy the first chapter!)**

 **(Update: Alright, I'm looking for a beta reader. I believe it would be for the better, and will help with people complaining about the grammar issues. Want the job? PM me, pretty simple right? You may have seen the new update story set up, I hope you enjoy the new edits. This part is the board. This is where the summary, author notes, and updates will be posted. The section above is the welcoming/title of story. Below is the chapter Title section, followed by the story. The last section is the closing author notes which will be an update on me, the beta read should I get one, the disclaimer, and my catchphrase. This story will be seeing an update very soon. I have chosen this, and Somebody Up There Likes Me as my main two.)**

 **(Updated 03/22/2017)**

* * *

 **A Blond Haired Fool**

* * *

 **(Konoha no Sato Ninja Academy)**

* * *

He was an airhead, and he wouldn't deny it either. Like who really cares about old history lessons? ' _I mean look at this old piece of crap,'_ known to the class as text book, the boy thought Lifting the book up a little to inspect it closer. He was holding the book by the front and back cover of the worn hardback. He watched as the actual binding bent down leaving a hole that he could see his teacher's face. The teacher was too busy to notice him as he gave the lesson. His bored mind wonders to the idea of using it as a telescope. Closing one eye he continues to watch his teacher, ' _This is the next Hokage, I got eyes on the target, over._ '

This was Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with blond spiky hair, dashing blue eyes, a rounded face, relatively short compared to others his age, and the most odd and or noticeable feature about him was the three whisker marks on each cheek. Well if his bad-ass, bright blue eyes, yellow hair, didn't stand out enough, his orange and blue jumpsuit sure the hell did. He was the village's eyesore and he loved that fact, it made people notice him much better. Haters gonna hate on his bad-ass orange and blue jumpsuit. Their just jealous that they couldn't pull it off like he could, because he was super fly.

The crazy thing was that people could only see him when he wanted them to, even after a large prank people couldn't find him. He gave chunin a run for their money, a jounin though, that was a different story. They would have to be on a bad day or he was just one lucky son of a bitch. Anbu, yeah okay, good luck with that! No way, not in a hundred years. His pranks would have to cause a war, or he stole something of national importance for the Hokage to even think of sending them after him. Yeah like that would ever happen. He wasn't that dumb.

' _Rodger, next Hokage. Keep eyes on target, command over and out._ ' He answered himself. He kept his eye on the man.

Iruka Umino was a average man of height and build. He has black hair, which he keeps in a ponytail, dark eye color, tan skin, and a scar that runs horizontally across his nose. He is wearing the regular shinobi outfit with the only difference being that his sleeves were rolled up one fourth of the way up his arms.

Iruka was different compared to the other assholes that call themselves teachers. While everyone else treated him like trash, Iruka showed him kindness, even though he was on his case twenty-four seven. Iruka was like an older brother that cared for him with tough love. Naruto always loved to hear him talk to him while they shared bowls of ramen together. Right now though, he wanted nothing more than for him to shut the hell up.

His unsaid prayer was answered with a snapping sound. That snapping sound was his book's binding breaking; letting loose hundreds of pages of shinobi history onto his desk and the hard wooden floor. This of course disrupted the class, which made his classmates snicker at his bad luck. Naruto paid no attention to them only the man whose eyes were twitching as he looked right at Naruto.

Naruto was still sitting there in his chair holding only the cover of now ruined book. Quickly flipping the book cover to cover his red face, he pretended to flip a page that no longer existed, causing the table behind him to laugh out. He never notice Iruka had walked up to him with a smile that showed uncontrollable rage.

"Whatcha doing there Naruto?" He asked in a sweet tone that wasn't sweet at all if that tick mark on his forehead was anything to go by.

Naruto put the cover down and raised an eyebrow at the man in question, "I was going over the lesson you were giving. Why?" He finished with a question. He heard some of the girls in the class giggle with amusement, while a second tick mark found its way onto Iruka's head.

"Oh really Naruto? Could you care to tell me what today's lesson was?" Iruka inquires at the blond boy.

Reaching down into his mind, he tried for the life of him to recall something that was said today. Pulling the first thing that came to his mind, he blurts out the word, "Katra! Why of course." Naruto answers coolly which caused the entire class to break out laughing, and Iruka's mouth twitches between a frown and back to that horrible smile, multiple times.

"You mean _Chakra_." Iruka corrected the blue eyed boy. Naruto took his reply not as a statement or fact, but instead as a question.

"No, I mean _Katra_." Naruto said sounding out the last word. The boy with the dog on his head fell to the floor grabbing his sides. The puppy had safely jumped onto the table as his master laughed on the floor. He was laughing too hard. Naruto didn't know which of the three had caused Iruka's third tick mark to appear: the whole class laughing at them, the dog boy's loud and obnoxious laughter, or his smart-ass remarks. Maybe it was because of Kiba, yep it had to be because of Kiba. It was the only thing that made sense to him.

Iruka's face was as red as a tomato, clearly with anger, and yet he still wore that smile. "Naruto, why is your book so small compared to everyone else's?" He asked through his teeth.

Naruto knew whatever he said, no matter what it was, it would be the last nail into the coffin, so why not make it good, "You ask why, I say why not."

Just like he had predicted, Iruka exploded, "That's it you little brat! You're mine after class!" Iruka yelled with his head enlarged ten times the size of his own. Which made the unlucky blond fall out of his chair. What a fantastic end to his day.

The class ended shortly after the incident. Iruka had Naruto clean up the mess he had made as punishment for ruining the book, and disturbing the class. Of course Naruto complained the whole time about how they need to get better books. Once he was done with clean up duty, Iruka called him over.

Rubbing his temples in tiredness Iruka started, "Naruto, what on earth caused you to destroy that book? Don't you how important it is?"

Naruto was quick to get back on the defensive, "What! No I didn't do it!" Iruka gave him a hard stare which Naruto took head on, "It's the truth Iruka sensei!" Seeing Iruka sigh wasn't much of an answer so Naruto decided to continue, "You see all I did was," he grabbed Iruka's teacher copy of the history book before Iruka could stop him, "this!" He mimicked what he did before. They both watched as the book's binding ripped and spewed its contents onto the classroom floor. Iruka had a look of horror on his face as his book fell apart before him.

Naruto put the cover on the man's desk and gestured to the papers on the ground, "See these books are falling apart!" he proclaimed rather loudly trying to prove his point, "They're so old I highly doubt they cover any of the recent events within the last twenty years!" Now Naruto only assumed they didn't, but the look on Iruka's face that made it look like Naruto had grown a second head, was enough to tell him that he hit the nail on the head.

Shaking the shock out of himself Iruka looked at Naruto seriously, "Naruto, you're right about the books not covering some of the more recent events, and," he peered over his desk and looked at the papers lying on the wooden floor, "they are very old, but that doesn't explain your behavior and how you act in and outside of class. You know the final exam is this Friday and today is Wednesday, and I haven't seen you study anything or even do your homework while you have free time in class."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively at his teacher, "Homework doesn't matter, it's all about scoring good on the final exam." Naruto said crossing his arms as he finished.

Iruka gave Naruto a look that made Naruto feel like the biggest idiot in the world, "Naruto, how on earth did you come up with that conclusion?"

Naruto became unsure of himself with Iruka's tone of voice, "My previous teachers told me that."

Iruka's mouth dropped a little but he quickly closed it and asked, "What else did they tell you, Naruto?"

Rubbing his chin in thought. "They told me that homework wasn't important, all that matters was the exam. They gave me the older equipment and said it didn't matter, they even showed me a different..." the boy's voice trailed off as he began to get lost in thought.

"What did they show you?" Iruka said a little forcefully which cause the blond to jump a little.

"Um, they show me my fighting style I use." Iruka snapped his fingers as if he just realized something. Naruto instantly wanted to know what it was he had discovered, "What! Come on and tell me Iruka sensei! I want to know too! Don't leave a guy hanging!" the boy pleaded like a five year old.

Iruka shook his head as he processed the information. Once he was done he sighed disappointedly, "Then they lied to you Naruto," Naruto's mouth dropped, "If you did well on your homework and had an 'A' or even a low 'B' you could have gotten a forehead protector even if you failed the final exam, the equipment you have is falling apart worse then that history book, and your so called fighting style that you use, will get you killed. No wonder why you can't win a single spar!" Iruka finished looking directly at Naruto, who turned away from him.

Iruka finally realized why Naruto was the way he was. He had always thought the boy wasn't taking care of his equipment and was getting them lost or broken. He had also thought that the blond wanted to make his own fighting style, not that he was taught that horrible excuse of one. It also explained why he didn't do any homework, what a mess.

Iruka folded his hands in front of his face. He wanted to seem calm to Naruto, but on the inside his blood was boiling. As any good teacher should, they were supposed to care for their students and show them the right path, so seeing this level of pure sabotages made him furious. These people who had done this were not teachers, they were monsters. He also realized Naruto wasn't bad because he didn't try or how he was treated, but how he was taught! Taught by people who were supposed to see past the demon locked inside of him and teach him how to survive in the real world. Yet they disregarded their job to get back at a demon, and said demon was probably laughing at them as they harmed the kid who was hold it back.

He didn't know much about seals or how they worked, but could the emotional stress they caused the boy weaken the seal? Hopefully not. He would have to do research for that answer.

"So I've been set up to fail?" was Naruto's whispered response. It wasn't meant to be answered or even heard, yet Iruka decided to answer it.

Iruka sighed again, "As much as I hate to say it, yes you have." The dark haired man let his anger get to him as he slammed his fist on the desk, "And I was too blind to see it."

Naruto didn't respond to Iruka, he was too far lost in his own thoughts to care. He had been set up to fail by people who were supposed to be teaching him. His dream of earning everyone's respect, and becoming the Hokage was now even further away from his grasp. Why did people hate him so much? What had he done to deserve this? Surely a couple of pranks didn't cause that. No it couldn't be that, they hated him way before he start pulling pranks.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Iruka call to him, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I didn't catch that last part." He told the man quietly hoping he couldn't hear how weak he sounded.

"No that's fine Naruto," The teacher said sadly to the blond. He could clearly tell that Naruto wasn't all there at the moment, "I said that I would like for you to tell me more about those two different classes you had before mine." He retold Naruto.

"I'd rather not." Naruto sniffed. Iruka saw that Naruto was ready to bolt out of the classroom. Naruto obviously didn't want him to see him cry, or be seen crying. Before Naruto could bolt out of the classroom, Iruka moved with speeds that all decent chunin should have and held the boy still. He turned the boy to face him, his eyes were red and tears were running down his face.

Iruka knelt down to Naruto's level, "I understand you don't want to talk about it, believe me I know, but I need to know in order to help you."

Naruto whipped the tears away from his eyes, "Really?" the boy question hopefully, but his voice was still shaky and more tears were gathering in his eyes.

Iruka gave the boy a kind smile, "Yes," Iruka motioned to one of the desks behind him, "Pull up a chair and let's talk about it." The blond nodded slowly and did what he was told. Still sniffling as walked yo grab at chair.

Iruka went behind his desk and watched the blond, he couldn't help but feel like he was about to be in for a long chat with the class troublemaker.

* * *

 **(After Naruto's story)**

* * *

When Naruto was done telling him everything, Iruka could only shake his head in great disappointment. Naruto had been sabotaged from the beginning. One of his teachers had him take the final test when he knew he wasn't ready for it. Another had personally helped him discover a new Taijutsu stance that was guaranteed to get him killed in a real fight. One told him that homework was optional and didn't really matter, and then gave him faulty equipment. They probably told the class to harass and ostracize him and reward them for doing so. This was beyond what Iruka and the third Hokage first thought. He would need to speak to lord third right away.

Iruka sent Naruto on his way after offering to get him a bowl of ramen after he was done talking with the Hokage. Naruto happy proclaimed the word 'ramen' and did a little dance, but Iruka could tell it was a mask. He was really hurting on the inside, and he knew Naruto was putting all of his faith into himself. He knew Iruka was his last shot. Iruka had then cleaned up the ruined book, collected his things, and headed to the Hokage tower. He did not stop for anything.

He entered the large red building that was known as the Hokage tower. He walked up to one of secretaries in the main office. The woman behind the wooden desk looked up from the papers she was sorting, when she noticed it was Iruka she smiled brightly at the teacher.

"Hello Iruka-san! How may I help you today." The cheerful woman greeted the man. The woman has black hair and green eyes, with a beauty mark on the left side of her lower lip. She was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and black sandals.

She was pretty cute in Iruka's book, enough to get him hot under the collar. Iruka wasn't a lady killer like some of the other men in the village. He wasn't that good with getting women, yet Iruka returned her smile, "I'm looking for lord Hokage. He isn't too busy today is he...?" he asked the cute secretary named, looking at her nameplate on her desk, he saw it was Mana. ' _which means affection, love._ ' Iruka mused, "Mana-san." he finished adding her name at the end.

The green eyed woman eyed him for a second longer before taking a thoughtful look, "I don't believe he has any meetings today?" she asked herself. Iruka watched as she rambled on. Iruka coughed into his hand when she got way off track, and was rewarded with the woman bushing red, "Sorry, I got distracted." she apologized.

"It's not problem." Iruka reassured her, which earned him a smile from her.

"He should be free at the moment, you may see him." She informed the scarred man. Iruka thanked her and gave her a slight respectful bow. He then climbed the stairs to his leader's office. He came to a stop right by the single dark oak door and knocked at what he thought would be the most respectful way possible. He heard the low grunt of a 'you may enter', and enter he did. He closed the door behind him quietly once he was in the room.

The third Hokage looked up from the stacks of paper on his desk and smiled at the teacher of the future generation, "Why hello Iruka-kun," the great man said happily. Truth be told he was looking for something to get his mind off of the paperwork in front of him, "What brings this unexpected pleasure?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi was below-average stature, he has light tan-skinned, his hair was grey, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as they reached his cheeks. He was wearing the customary Hokage hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He has a red and black pipe lit as smokes rises from it.

Iruka stood hesitantly in front of Kage's desk, "I'm here about Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen instantly sighed as he place his left hand on his forehead, "What has the boy done now." The great man said tiredly. Couldn't Naruto not do anything troubling for once?

"Well besides destroying two history textbooks, and disrupting the class," Iruka paused scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Nothing." Well that was a surprise to the Sarutobi clan leader. Must have been a slow day for the blond boy or he hasn't done 'it' yet. That last thought made him want to sigh again.

"That being interesting in itself, surely you didn't come by just to say that." Hiruzen stated before gaining a thoughtful look, "What about Naruto brings you here?"

Iruka took a more serious look, "Naruto is going to fail the final exam and the academy in general."

Hiruzen stared at the man sadly, "Is that so?" the Third Hokage in truth knew the boy still had a chance with his horrible grades to pass the exam, but to hear Iruka tell him flat out that he wasn't going to, dashed those hopes. It also left him with the question on how he knew that, "How are you so sure he will?" He added with narrowed eyes, not in anger but in thought.

"Yes, and I will explain," Iruka said still being serious, "and it's not his fault." He made sure to add. The Hokage gazed at the man in confusion. Hiruzen made a motion with his hand which meant to continue, he hated dramatic pauses, "Naruto has been taught differently than the rest of his peers."

Hiruzen frowned at hearing that, "Please elaborate on that." Hiruzen requested. Naruto was taught differently? Interesting.

"Well for starters, I'm sure you have seen his homework grades." Iruka stated.

The Hokage shook his head for no, "I have not due to the fact that they are nonexistent." Saying that depressed the great man more so than he already was because he knew how gung-ho Naruto was when he first joined the academy. Hiruzen thought the boy would do his homework to prove himself but his grades proved otherwise, but since Iruka was here trying to explain the situation, something else was going on. Something that even he was not aware of.

"That is because Naruto was lied to since the start of his time in the ninja academy." Declared Iruka shocking the Third Hokage. Iruka didn't allow the Hokage to respond to his declaration, "His first instructors had lied to him and said that homework didn't affect his grade, thus Naruto hasn't done any homework thinking he didn't need to. They also gave him faulty equipment hoping that it would break to lower his grade even more, and it also throws his aim completely off. I'm sure you know of how the academy grades on weapon handling and care." Hiruzen nodded at the last part. That was another grade Naruto was very low in.

Faulty equipment could mean death to a Shinobi or a Kunoichi. Which was why it was taken into account and part of the grades. Hearing he had been given faulty equipment, meant that he couldn't throw his kunai and shurikens correctly and they would break easily.

Hiruzen was anything but a happy camper at the moment. From what he was just told by Iruka, it seems that Naruto wasn't necessary a bad ninja because of himself, but by his very own teachers. He knew that his teachers before hand hated the boy, but to sabotage him was completely different and unacceptable. He was going to have to speak with them later about this. There was just one question he had, why hadn't he or Iruka found out sooner about this? Why only now had this been discovered?

"What had led to this discovery?" Inquired the eldest Sarutobi. He knew Iruka wouldn't bring this to his attention if he thought Naruto may have been lying. In truth he was curious on how Iruka discovered this. He knew Naruto wouldn't lie about anything this big or shocking. The boy wouldn't lie to save his skin.

Clearing his thought, Iruka continued, "After I had Naruto clean up his mess, I went on to ask him why he had destroyed it. He told me that he didn't and shown me what he did with my teacher's copy which sadly ended up like his." Iruka shook his head disappointedly before brightening up, "He also brought to my attention that the history books don't have any new information on things in last twenty years, which I'm guessing was a very good assumption from him, and an accurate one." he informed Hiruzen.

"Did he now." Hiruzen commented lightly. It was good to hear Naruto doing something that was actually a good thing for once, "Continue." He solicited.

"I went on to tell him that even though he maybe right about the books, he still didn't have an excuse in not studying or doing his homework. That was when he told me that homework didn't matter and the final exam was all that mattered. That's was when I asked him where he gotten that idea from."

"And that was where he went on to tell you about his previous teachers." Hiruzen finished for Iruka to which the man nodded to the older and wiser shinobi. Hiruzen took a another drag from his pipe to calm his nerves. Rubbing his temples he asked, "Has his grades been updated?"

"Yes, and while almost all of his grades are poor and less than satisfactory level, he does have an exceptional grade when it comes to raw speed." This caused Hiruzen to smile. ' _It seems Naruto got more than just his looks from his father'_ , the man mused to himself.

"I see, just how fast is he?" Inquired Hiruzen with honest curiosity.

"The fastest out of all the academy." That shocked Hiruzen. If the boy was the fastest, then how come he wasn't doing well when it came to Taijutsu? "While he is the fastest in terms of speed, his fighting style is what is single handedly killing him. That is why he has a 'C' in speed on the paper, that and he has horrible reaction time when he gets angry. The fighting style he uses doesn't let him use his speed, in fact it slows him down. If he used the actual academy style he would easily defeat the regular civilian children while holding his own against the clan heirs, not winning but differently holding his own. If he was taught the right way from the get go, he would definitely be able to take on Sasuke Uchiha right now and actually challenge the boy unlike most of his peers, but as he is now, it is impossible for him to do so against, well anyone." Iruka said sadly.

He really hated how slowly Naruto had progressed and wished he could of done more for the boy. He really wanted to give Naruto another shot now knowing just what was up with him, "Naruto has been trying his best to be successful, it's just not going to happen the way he is now. I recommend putting him back in the academy, and let me handle his training so this way he will be able to-"

Hiruzen seemed to take in everything the man said so far with stride, but hearing the man wanting Naruto to go back into the academy, didn't agree with him. Hiruzen put his hand up and stopped the man from talking further, "While you have done well with Naruto thus far, improved his grades from what they were, and brought this whole troublesome situation to my attention, I will have to stop you there." The Hokage interrupted the teacher, "I will not allow Naruto to go through that experience again and discourage him further than he already is. No, I have something much more different in mind. While I agree that Naruto isn't ready for the field or being placed on a team like most of his peers, I'll have someone look into training the boy further."

"You mean like an apprenticeship?" Iruka said with surprise, "But those haven't been used since-" Iruka found himself cut off once again.

"Since the First and Second Great Ninja wars, yes I'm fully aware of that." Hiruzen stated, "You see, this is just the perfect timing as well. I was just about to take one of the jounin sensei off the list due to a late entry jounin that would be perfect for one team due to a 'special' case." He told Iruka, yet not giving up too much information. "Now as for Naruto, I want you to let him know everything is being worked out, and he will be taken care of. Tell him to attend class tomorrow like usual, but in reality it won't be like usual. He is going to be tested by the jounin I have picked out for him. Don't give him better equipment for tomorrow, the jounin will handle it."

Iruka didn't seem to be behind his plan one hundred percent so Hiruzen reassured him, "Don't worry too much about Naruto, this jounin sensei isn't like the others and will see Naruto as he is, not what he holds."

Iruka seemed to relax a little bit at that, "I will trust in you, Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed to the man.

Iruka feeling like he was dismissed moved towards the door, when he opened it and started to walk out, Hiruzen spoke up once more, "Just to let you know Iruka, I was right in choosing you." This caused the man to freeze where he was. While he had thought he failed Naruto because he couldn't see that the boy had been lied to, the Hokage thought completely different. The Hokage thought he had done a good a job. It made the scarred man smile.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Iruka thanked his leader before closing the door to the Hokage's office. After Hiruzen saw the door closed he glared at nowhere in particular. How had he been played as such a fool for not seeing this sooner? He didn't think the teachers had the gall to do what they had done. This was beyond unacceptable or forgivable. He looked to his desk drawer that was filled with new files on the upcoming graduating class of academy students. He opened the drawer and went to search for one specific file. When he found it, he pulled it out. This file contained all the information on Naruto Miso Uzumaki. Seeing all the notes left by his previous, other than Iruka, teachers, he pulled them out and discard them. Falsified information wasn't acceptable, but he did write down the names of his previous instructors. He was going to have them brought in right away.

Thinking more about Naruto, he couldn't help but feel saddened. He had such a terrible life; he was harassed and picked on by the children his age, no doubt because of their parents, adults called him names, glared at him, threw him out of shops, et cetera.

Now he had realized just how much people hated him and how far they were willing to go. To find out that your education was a complete and total lie, must've hit the boy hard. This had already hit Hiruzen hard because of the deal he had made with the entire council of Konoha.

That deal started: if Naruto couldn't complete the academy within three terms, he would be handed over to Danzō for proper training. While Hiruzen had agreed to the arrangement, he didn't have to go along with it. He was the Hokage, and Konoha wasn't a democracy. He let his people make the decisions as a whole so he knew what the people wanted. Since the deal was reaching its deadline, he had to make a choice. To stay true to the deal or break it. Now though, he could make a new decision since the academy instructors had failed to train Naruto properly. They had to know of the deal or it was just rotten luck and they wanted the boy to fall flat on his face. Hiruzen thought it to be the first one rather the second.

Which was why he had decided to have Naruto to be taught from the ground up by a jounin, because he was raw and unformed, and he had just the person to do it. No one got the better of Hiruzen Sarutobi and gets away with it!

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto was standing outside his third favorite place in the whole village. His first favorite place was the village itself, followed by the Hokage monument, and third being the ramen stand known to everyone as the Ichiraku Ramen Bar! The place where only gods eat. Truly the food was a gift from the gods, it had to be. No other place had such good food. Well, he hadn't been to any other place because they wouldn't let him in, but that was besides the point.

Naruto was waiting for Iruka to show up, hopefully he had some good news for him. He really didn't want to think about the whole situation. It was just another thing to add to the list of obstacles he had bulldozed over when he published his book on how he became Hokage. Yet it still left him full of questions. Just why did all these people hate him so damn much that they tried to fuck him over on everything? Really, what was he missing? There had to be something he wasn't getting. Surely he would find out what it was eventually. Naruto sighed to himself watching the villagers walking down the street, they were ignoring his presence for the most part, though there were a few that glared at him, and he glared right back. He was not in the mood today.

Naruto shook his head and went back to smelling the aromas of the small ramen stand. Naruto was trying his hardest to wait for his teacher, but the ramen was calling for him. He had decided not to wait for the man and go ahead and enter the stand. Iruka wouldn't be mad if he went in and ordered something while he waited would he? ' _Nah,'_ he thought dismissively.

Naruto threw the flap that was hanging down out of his way and hopped on top of one of the six stools. Naruto grinned when he saw old man Teuchi. Teuchi is a very kind and jovial man. He was a very stern businessman and has also been described as stubborn, obstinate, and having the temperament of a craftsman. Yeah Naruto didn't really care about all that crap said about the man, he served the food of Gods, and would give him free ramen once in awhile. He was 'A' okay in his book.

"Oi! Old man!" Naruto called out from seat with an eager wave.

The 'Old man' turned on his heels to see his best customer. Truly no one ate his food more than him. Naruto was in here almost everyday. Teuchi smiled at the blond, "Well if it isn't Naruto, how are you doing my boy?"

"Better now," Naruto said truthfully. Anytime ramen was in his general area, he was doing much better. It was a simple fact of life; ramen equals better. "I'll have the pork ramen today! Make it with extra pork!" He yelled out excitedly.

Teuchi nodded at the boy's order, "I'll have to make a new batch of noodles, so you're going to have to be patient." He said and went to work on making the noodles.

Naruto frowned hearing that his ramen was going to take longer then he was hoping.

"You know, the best things always come to those who wait." Spoke a voice from behind Naruto. That frown quickly turned into a smile hearing the voice. Naruto turned in his seat to face the voice.

"Iruka-sensei!" The boy exclaimed happily seeing his teacher. Iruka had a warm smile on his face as he sat down next the boy.

"Hey take it easy there kiddo, whatcha trying to do? Make me go deaf or something?" Iruka teased at the boy's loudness.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I'm just glad to see you," he told the man honesty but quickly became serious, "So what happened with Jiji?" the blond inquired. He had to know what 'Jiji' had planned for him.

Iruka had found out early on that Naruto called the Hokage Jiji. It was really disrespectful, and he corrected him every time he said it, "Well first of all, it's the Hokage-sama not Jiji," he corrected the blond to which said blond rolled his eyes at the teacher, "and most importantly, everything has been sorted out."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What, really?" The blond questioned Iruka to which the man nodded.

"All you have to do is report to the academy tomorrow, Hokage-sama has something very special in mind for you, and only you." Iruka told Naruto in an amused tone. In that moment it was like a firework had been set off inside the ramen stand.

"Alright!" Naruto burst out of his chair and started jumping around the place excitedly making Iruka laugh at his demeanor.

Teuchi wasn't as amused as Iruka however and raised his ladle at the boy, "Hey!" He barked at Naruto, "Sit down before you break something! This isn't a playground!" Naruto sat down in his seat dejectedly at having his happy moment cut short. Iruka chuckled at him, but was stopped when the ramen cook pointed his ladle at him, "And you!" Iruka was shocked by the cook's anger towards him and pointed to himself, he didn't do anything! Teuchi nodded and crossed his arms and his anger had vanished into thin air, "What are you having?" He asked the ninja teacher.

"Oh, um…" Iruka thought for a couple of second before he found what he wanted, "I'll have the the beef ramen with extra veggies." Iruka order and the cook nodded and went to work on his their orders. Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust at hearing the word veggies.

The two customers sat in silence before Naruto spoke up, "Hey where is Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked Teuchi looking around the stand to find her to no avail.

Teuchi thought about the question for a moment, "Ayame has the day off today. She said something about hanging out with her friend Komachi." Teuchi said recalling what Ayame told him earlier today. Naruto and Iruka both nodded not really knowing who that was. It was a big village after all, full of a lot of people. The pair had only had to wait for a couple of minutes before their food was done. The three continued their small talk for awhile as the two customer ate. Completely unaware of what was happening at the Hokage Tower.

* * *

 **(At the Hokage Tower)**

* * *

The door to the Hokage's office was opened as a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and a single dark grey eye that peeked in since his other eye was covered with a forehead protector. This was Kakashi Hatake, an elite jounin of the village hidden in the leaves. Kakashi has a mask over his nose and lower-half of his face. Kakashi was donning the standard jōnin attire: a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also has a chain necklace around his neck. "You called for me Hokage-sama?" he queried walking into the room.

"Ah, Kakashi. Just the person I wanted to see." The Hokage said turning from his position overlooking the village through the window to face him, "I called you here to inform you that you have been removed from the list of jounin candidates for a genin team." He informed the jounin.

Kakashi's one eye visibly widened at the Hokage's words. He grew saddened knowing that he wouldn't be able to have a chance at taking his sensei's son on in training. Though he was still very curious as to why he was taken off the list, "May I ask why?"

Hiruzen nodded at the younger man, "Well there is two reasons for my decision, the first one I can't tell you," That caused Kakashi to raise a perplexed eyebrow, "The second one is something that I had not seen coming and has only been brought to my attention recently." The man paused to think over his words, "I'm sure you remember Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi smiled under his mask for a moment before nodding, which cause Hiruzen to continue, "It has been brought to my attention that Naruto is going to fail his last and final exam."

Kakashi frowned, "That is unfortunate, but I can tell there is more to that story." Kakashi stated, knowing full well that the Hokage was getting somewhere with this. Where? He didn't know.

"Indeed there is, it start along time ago when the boy was four and nearing the age to be entered into the academy." Hiruzen started, "There was a meeting between the various members of the council, myself, and my advisors. It was there that the council agreed to let Naruto take the academy test three times. If he failed the third one, he was to be handed over to Danzō for 'proper training'." Kakashi took all that was told to him in stride, yet he knew there was more to the story, "Today I learned that Naruto will fail his last and final exam."

Kakashi was still not getting what the Hokage was telling so he interrupted the Hokage, "If I may," Kakashi interjected and the Hokage nodded allowing him to continue, "So where do I come in?"

"I was getting to that," the Hokage said with narrowed eyes, boy Kakashi was impatient today, "Yes, well Naruto's teacher had also made the discovery that young Naruto was sabotaged since the very beginning of his time in the academy."

That statement alone made Kakashi's eye widen. If what the Hokage was telling him was true then Naruto had been set up to fail so he could be passed on to Danzō. Yet, there was something he wasn't getting, and that was where the hell did he fit into this mess.

"I see you figured out what happens if Naruto fails the exam and the whole situation he is in." the Hokage assumed, "Now the part where you come in." Hiruzen told Kakashi. Kakashi had no idea what the Hokage had planned for so he waited with baited breath. "From this point onward, Naruto Uzumaki is now your apprentice."

* * *

 **(A/N: Let's get this editing out of the way so that I can work on the next chapter already.)**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any characters used. All rights go to the official creators, please support the official release! I only the story you are reading.)**

 **(My catchphrase: The Kyuubi has overload your computer! Please restart your computer and have a pleasant day!)**


	2. Is an Apprentice for You

**(Story Summary: Naruto was designed to be a failure. He was taught all the wrong things by the teachers at the academy, given faulty equipment, and ostracized by the general public. Iruka caught onto this plan before Naruto could take the third and final exam. What if some events never happened or changed while others stayed the same, or completely new events take place? What has Naruto gotten himself into now?)**

 **(A/N: For my reviewers, thank you for sharing! I'm happy to hear you guys, for the most part, are enjoying the story. Though some people shouldn't just jump to conclusions! This story will have a lot of twist and turns that you won't see coming, and even looking underneath the underneath won't help you. You see what I did there, I know you did. That's a guarantee. So enjoy this chapter! If you want to read more of my work, be warned that most of my stuff is crossover stories, besides this one. My best crossover is A Secret Long Forgotten, an AoT(Attack on Titan) story with Naruto. So check them, or don't, it's up to you. Remember to Review.)**

"From this point onward, Naruto Uzumaki is now your apprentice." Those words were still ringing in his head. They shocked him to the core, they were hunting him in his sleep. He had awoken in a cold sweat again. Something which he hadn't done for a very long time. His eyes were playing those tricks on him again.

He had blood on his hands again. Like all those times when he watched himself slay his friend, his teammate, the person he had sworn to protect, Rin Nohara. This time it wasn't her blood, it was Naruto's blood. His dream had replaced Rin for the boy. This was what he had feared. It only proved that he hadn't forgiven or accepted the fact that he had moved on from the past. He was still stuck in the same depression, the same curse that still lingered there, warning him of the consequences that were sure to come.

Kakashi Hatake wasn't a superstitious kind of person, until he saw the writing on the wall. He finally noticed it when it was far too late. Far too late to save anyone. He was cursed to live a life full of misery. He was cursed to lose everyone he grew close too. It made sense to him. He first lost his mother, his father had committed suicide when he said something he would always regret, he indirectly had the been the cause of his friend Obito Uchiha's death, killed his own teammate and friend, Rin Nohara. He also believe because he had grown close to his sensei which led to his death as well, his wife even died because he knew her! All because he had grown close to them, because they were his loved ones.

He was certain fate was going to give him the same card again. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he was destined to grow close to someone, and watch them die.

This curse had caused him to give up many things that he wanted when he was younger, things he never shared with anyone but his father. The reason he said the things he did to him when he failed 'the' mission to save his teammates instead. You see, Kakashi had a dream when he was younger. His dream was to make his clan more well known, to have a clan with the reputation such as the Uchiha or Senju. So when his father failed such an important mission to the village, it dishonored their name immensely. Crushing his dream at the time.

How he wished he could go back and stop himself from saying those things to his father. Had he known what his father was going though, it would have been different. He was stained with blood. Drenched in the blood of his family, his hands soaked in the blood of his friends, he was Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi. The Friend-killer Kakashi.

Now he had to get close to the one person he was trying to protect the most by not getting close, Naruto Uzumaki. He should be happy he was going to be able to teach his sensei's son and pass down his techniques, but his curse was going to get Naruto killed too. If only he had gotten a team, rather than one person. He could be laid back and not really get too close to anyone. Having an apprentice was something entirely different. It requires constant training, the passing down of techniques, knowledge, and skills. He wasn't ready for such an commitment. He never would be with the curse hanging over his head.

Hiruzen had known of his feelings on subject but he didn't care what he thought, no what he knew to be true. Hiruzen thought the whole curse thing was just away for him not to feel the pain of loss anymore. If he didn't grow close to anyone, he wouldn't feel the loss should the person die. In truth Kakashi thought on the same lines, though he thought he was saving people by not getting close to them. Though there was some people who forced themselves into his life, cough, cough, Maito Gai.

Kakashi didn't like the idea and knew the council wasn't going to like it either, no they were going to be livid at the idea. Though there was something that Hiruzen had said to him that threw all logic out the window. His replacement in the list of Jounin for a genin team was far more suited to train Sasuke. Who the hell was that? He didn't know of anyone else in the village who had a sharingan, well alive anyway. So who was more suited to train him?

Kakashi ended those trail of thoughts and rolled out of his sheets and sat up at the edge of his bed. Kakashi was shirtless showing most of his fit body. On his right shoulder the Anbu tattoo could be seen, there was a pair of black shorts on his lower half. He ran a hand through his silvery, spiky hair and looked to his clock on the nightstand next to the _White Light Chakra Sabre_.

The White Light Chakra Sabre was a tantō that originally belonged to his father, Sakumo Hatake, who passed it on to him. It was a straight-bladed tantō with a small, circular hand-guard. It gave off a white streak of chakra when it was swung, thus earning Sakumo his title of "Konoha's White Fang".

"3:47?" Kakashi said in a raspy voice with his mouth being dry and scratchy. Kakashi knew better than trying to get more sleep, it would only end up in the same way. Him waking up from another nightmare.

"I need a shower," the man told himself. He got up from his bed and proceeded to his bathroom. Before he got in the shower or took his shorts off, he looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection was looking at him. He had to admit he looked a lot like his father minus his mother's eye shape. He had also received his mother's beauty mark under his bottom right lip. Then there was also a foreign red eye with three tomoes staring back at him. It was his friend's eye, Obito's gift. A gift entrusted to him in order to protect Rin. He could still remember his bloody smile, as he died believing that Kakashi would keep his promise. He felt the depression settling back in him again. His mind was wandering back to a time he didn't want to remember for the sake of not becoming emotional again.

A promise that he destroyed himself. He had killed Rin with his own technique, stabbed her right through the heart. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted to, but once it was started and you went full speed with it, death. ' _Why did she...why did she jump in front of me.'_ Kakashi thought watching the tears line his eyes again, ' _I still could have saved her!'_ The one question he would never have an answer for, why did Rin Nohara jump into his war path? Why had she jumped in front of that Hidden Mist ANBU? Her death was forever burned into his memory.

Kakashi watched a single tear broke from his right eye. He quickly wiped his eyes, "I really need that shower."

Kami, it had been a long time since those memories flood him. He got undress as stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water was cold at first which made him jolt in realization, "Cold, cold," he said aloud quickly turn the knob to the heat. Well that had woken him up. The water became much more hotter and stream started to form from the heat of the water, "Much better." he told himself.

Today he was going to test his apprentice out, see what he can do and what needed to be fix. You can't fix what you don't know, and from what he had heard of the boy, he had his work cut out for him and the Hokage expected results as soon as possible. He was going to have to get close to boy in order to do that. The Hokage believed that this was going to be good for him and Naruto. "This is anything but good." the man spoke to himself grabbing the shampoo bottle. He loved how things never went the ways he wanted them to, but that was life.

He knew there was no way out of it so that only meant one thing, things had to be different this time around. He would not accept anything else but success. He was going to make sure Naruto knew what he was doing, so he could keep himself alive. He would not let him end up like everyone else he cared for. Naruto will survive to reach his dreams, whatever they maybe.

He was going to make sure Naruto was ready for combat, he was not going to let him suffer the same fate of his friends and family.

His mind also went to something else the Hokage demanded of him yesterday, "You will not be late under any circumstances. Is that clear?" Well Kakashi took it as friendly suggestion. He wouldn't show up too late. Maybe a couple minutes, yep that should do it.

 **(Later with Naruto)**

To say Naruto was excited was understatement, and a bad one at that. He was excited but he was also very anxious. So he had decided to wear his luck pair of goggles! He had no idea of what was going to happen to him today. All he was told was to show up at the academy and report to Iruka's class. Simple instructions right? That was something he could get behind, simple and uncomplex.

Naruto walked right into the academy grounds seeing other kids hanging out and talking amongst themselves. Naruto was almost to the door when he was stopped by a group of three girls. Oh how he knew these three, boy he tell you. The leader or Alpha of the pack of wolves was none other than Ami Uzuki. Ami has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. She was wearing a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right, she also has a pair of dark pants and sandals.

The wolf to her right Kasumi Nogori. Kasumi has light brown hair that was done in an afro style with a shuriken-like mark on the front left side of her haircut. She was wearing a purple dress with mesh underneath and long light pink sleeves along with two sets of belt-like fixtures to it.

And to the left was none other than wolf pack member, Fuki Zera. Fuki has short, spiky red hair that has pinkish hue to it, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a blouse that was half green and half yellow along with a grey scarf. She also has on a pair of light-coloured pants.

The reason he called them wolves was because how they were all so close knitted together. That and when they picked on people for their amusement, they always backed each other up, attacked together, and retreated together too. They would be a prefect team out of everyone in the academy.

Well the wannabe bullies are here to try and poke fun at him once again, and today Naruto wasn't in the mood for their bullshit. He usually just ignored them, walked away, or prank them. It all really depend on his mood. Today he was up for some confrontation, time to check these girls and show them who the boss really was.

Ami was smirking at him, "Oh look who actually showed up today, and pretty early too!" she said with mock happiness, "I still can't believe how you could show your face in public, with you being ugly and all." she insulted while the other two agreed with her.

Naruto gave them a confident smirk."Well, we all can't rock the hairstyle that looks like the barber slipped, now can we? If I were you, I would demand a refund." Naruto shot back in the same tone of voice she had used.

Ami went red with embarrassment and put a hand to her hair. Did her hair really look like the barber slipped while cutting her hair? She quickly push that thought from her mind and regained her composure, "Hmph, at least I know how to dress. An orange and navy blue jacket and pants with, dull green goggles? Yuck!"

Naruto nodded, "And if I want to know how to dress like a clown, I know the person to go to." he continued to fire insults back at her.

Her face twist in rage, you never made fun of a girl's clothes, that was a sure shot to hell. She did not dress like a circus freak! She got in his face, "You still haven't have won a single fight in any of the spars! You're just a loser!" she scream at him getting fed up with his smart ass attitude. Just who the hell did he think he was? He was the uncoolest person in the academy. He was the dead last of their year, a nobody! ' _Let's see him counter that one!'_ she thought feeling victorious and gave him a grin showing her confidence at her verbal win. She crossed her arms under her chest. You can't beat facts.

When in doubt, lie your ass off, "And I see you still haven't heard of a toothbrush!" Ami quickly deflated at his words and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. What Naruto had said was a complete and total lie, her breath actually smelt really good and very clean, but she didn't need to know that. Seeing her reaction go the way he wanted, Naruto continued with the lie with a face of disgust, "Somebody needs to get you a tic-tac, cause your breath stinks!" He finished holding his nose with a yell.

Anyone who was close by watched on in amusement or laughed at the girl. The other two girls in the pack of wolves were even giggling at their leaders misfortune, who knew Naruto could laid down the trash talk. Ami quickly took off running away from Naruto and her so called friends. Her friends went after her shortly after, Naruto shook his head at the three. They really had nothing better to?

After that little spat Naruto went to class. He stolled right into Iruka's classroom where he saw the early birds, including Sasuke Uchiha. The person he disliked with a passion, he hated everything about him. Naruto wanted to be the best, right now that spot was held by Sasuke, but he was going to take that spot and show everyone he was a true badass that deserved respect.

Naruto saw Iruka setting up stuff for class, no doubt about that review thing, or something. "Hey Iruka sensei!" the boy called out from the doorway with a wave getting the man's attention.

"Naruto?" the man said with surprise and looked towards the clock over the chalkboard. It read 7:03, and class didn't start until 7:30. Iruka smiled at Naruto, it was good to see the boy changing, well at least a little bit, "I think this is the first time you actually came early in..." Iruka tried to remember when was the last time he came in this early but couldn't, "ever actually."

"I'm just really hyped about today, dattebayo!" the boy exclaimed excitedly.

This caused most of kids that were in the room to look at him oddly. Sasuke's eyebrow curled upwards in thought, _'What's got the dope excited about today? I'm surprised he is even here. He always skips review days, a prank maybe?'_ Sasuke tried to analyze the blond.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the blond for a bit but looked away from him and opted to stare at the tree outside the window. Sasuke has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair was hung over his face as bangs, he was wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and on the back side of the collar was the Uchiha clan's crest, white shorts, and white arm warmers.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked cheerfully. He really wanted to see what jiji had in store for him. It had to be good if the Hokage had something for him. It always worked out for Naruto if Hiruzen stepped in. He gave him an apartment, an allowance, and now he was giving him a second chance at being a Ninja. When he got kicked out of the orphanage, who had stepped in? The Hokage. When he couldn't afford food, clothing, and regular household supplies, who stepped in? The Hokage once again. He was always there when Naruto needed him, he now also had Iruka who he could count on.

"I was just told to keep you here until someone comes to take you." Iruka informed the boy. He really wasn't told who it was going to be, he just hoped whoever it was would take it easy on Naruto. Naruto nodded a little dejectedly, he was hoping he would get more out of Iruka but it seemed he Knew as much as he did. Not much. So Naruto turned away from the man and went to the second of the last row in the back of class.

Naruto watched the clock almost the entire time waiting for class to start. Hopefully he didn't have to wait long for this person to show up. Hopefully they weren't an asshole too. He really did have the crappiest of luck.

As time dragged on for the blond more people started to show up and take their seats. There was no real organization to where anyone sat really. The last people to show up was the pack of wolves that sat directly behind him. They better not try to hit him with spitballs, or their asses were so pranked. Believe it!

They still looked pretty angry, well Ami didn't look that angry. She looked more...Naruto quickly turned his gaze from her. His eyes were slightly wide, in realization. He had made her cry. Wait why would she cry from what he said? What did he say to her? The barber slipped, called her a clown due to her clothes, and lied about her breath. That wasn't that bad, right? Then he thought about it more. His hand hit his forehead in frustration. He had made fun of her in front of a large crowd of academy students. Yep that had to do it. Having everyone, and even her own friends laugh at her had to do it. Thanks to his insults he had made a girl cry. Even though she had started it by insulting him first, he couldn't help but feel like total crap. Should've just ignored them.

He was going to have to apologize, it was the only thing that would make him feel better.

"Alright class," Iruka's voice came out. It was letting everyone know that class had begun.

' _Right after class!'_ Naruto thought. The last thing he wanted was to get Iruka made at him, especially after what he had done for him. Iruka deserved to have a class go uninterrupted.

"We will first start off with roll call." Iruka declared, much to Naruto's irritation. Iruka was making it hard for Naruto, couldn't he see that every seat was filled?

During roll call Fuki had the idea of getting back at Naruto for making her leader cry. It was something small, not really all that elaborate. Just a simple eraser to the back of his head. There was much of anything else she could do and get away with it. So she held back her arm and tossed it at the back of his head.

' _Ugh, this is soo boring!'_ the blond thought and put his head down on the table. Completely unaware of the eraser that just flew past his head. Naruto may have heightened senses, but those only work when he was alert and paying attention.

' _Damn it!'_ Fuki thought irritatedly as the eraser missed her target. Why did he have to move at the last second? She also noticed that the eraser was well on target with someone else, another boy by the name of Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba's personality, fighting style, and his appearance comes off wild and animalistic. While he is clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

Kiba's attire consists of a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

The eraser hit the boy in the back of the head and bounced to the ground. Kiba's hand reached up to the spot of impact and started rubbing the affected area. There was also a little bark that came from his jacket.

No later a dog pop its head out. This was Akamaru. Akamaru is a small puppy with white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk. Akamaru leaped out of the boy's jacket and landed next to the eraser and gave it a sniff.

Akamaru gave a little bark gaining the boy's attention, "Whatcha got there boy?" Kiba asked. The pup pointing with its nose to the eraser. Seeing the eraser made him growl, "What the hell? Who throw it boy?" The pup then pointed its nose upward towards a girl in the back row.

Kiba turned to the direction his puppy was pointing. He was ready to give that person a beating! Trying to make him look stupid, how dare they! That line of thought was dashed as soon as he saw the culprit. It was a girl in the back of the class. He could tell the girl was nervous due her apologetic, shy wave. Maybe she was trying to get him to notice her, and was apologizing for throwing the eraser so hard? Yeah! That to be it! She was so attracted to him by his dashing good looks and alpha male status. Yeah, he had it going on with the ladies.

He gave the girl one of his animalistic grins and nodded in her direction. His actions caused the girl to lose her apologetic look and replace it with an irritated one. She covered her face with her hands, ' _Great, now I got dog boy thinking I like him.'_

Kiba of course took this action as the girl being shy and trying to cover her red face. Yep, that had to be. Kiba turned away from girl still wearing that grin. He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head, ' _Looks like the girls are already falling for me!'_

Naruto had been paying very little attention to the chain of events that had happened around him, he was paying enough attention to hear his name called out by Iruka however. He gave an annoyed " _Yeah, whatever,"_ as his response which made Iruka grow a tick mark on his forehead.

"Alright," Iruka said placing the clipboard down on his desk now being done with roll call, "As many of you know, today we are going to be reviewing for the final exam. So I have taken the key concepts of each subject and made a little game out of them for us to mess around with, so this way we can have fun while reviewing." he informed the class. Surprisingly Naruto was the first one to raise his hand, "Ah a question. Yes Naruto?"

"Iruka sensei, what is the name of this game?" Naruto asked perking up hearing they were going to be doing something fun.

"I call the game, Shinobi Jeopardy!" The man declared. There was a low murmur with the students in the room.

A girl with pink hair raised her hand, "What are the rules to the game?" she inquired with interest. Iruka smiled knowing that this was right down the girls ally.

This was Sakura Haruno. She was known for her book smarts and knowledge, her physical attributes however were sorely lacking. Sakura has long bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin, and a slight larger than normal forehead. The girl was wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green bike shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a red bow which she uses to accentuate her face.

"Here are the rules of the game. So you better listen up!", the man exclaimed getting everyone attention, "The answers are given first, and the students supply the questions. Three teams, compete in six categories and in three rounds with each round's "answers" being worth more points. In the third round, "Final Jeopardy," the students can name their own jackpot - as long as it's within the amount of points they've already earned. If a team finishes the second round with zero points, they are eliminated from Final Jeopardy. You also lose points for every answer you get wrong, the points that are deducted are the points that the question is worth. So let's say some picked a question worth 200 hundred points and the got it wrong so they would lose two hundred points while the other teams get to guess at the question as well but can also lose points-" Iruka was interrupted by the door to the classroom opening.

Kakashi Hatake stepped into the class which gained everyone's attention, the man gave the class a short wave, "Yo."

While the kids in the class talked among themselves on the new comer, Iruka was in shock. This was the last person he had in mind to train Naruto. Kakashi has always been known in the academy to fail students and send them back to the academy for additional training. Every single one of them. The man had never deemed a team ready. While it wasn't odd for a jounin to send teams back to the academy, but it was very odd to do it to every team that they came across. Most jounin would accept a team the second or third time around. Kakashi had turned down eight teams of genin.

So would he turn Naruto down too? He was going to talk with the Hokage after class about this. He did not like this at all. "Why hello Kakashi-san what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki," That had instantly shut all the students up. They could tell by his clothes that he was a high ranking ninja, most likely a jounin. Though why was a jounin looking for Naruto?

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said standing out of his seat.

Kakashi eyed the boy for a second. ' _He looks so much like his father it's unreal._ _Though, he isn't that man, not yet anyway.'_ Kakashi knew he had a lot of work to do with the boy before he become that level of shinobi. "First impression, unimpressive," his word deflated the boy and caused some of the students to laugh at him. Sasuke however was far from amused by the light jab the man, Kakashi had made.

Just what did he want with Naruto? Could the boy have caught the man's eye and he would teach him from now on? That would be odd because Naruto was the worst. Though if that was the case, why would a jounin want to take on someone like Naruto? There had to be a good reason. Maybe it was due to the fact that Naruto was the worst in the academy and needed all the help he could get? That would make sense, but how come he had never heard of this before? They would most likely send him back for another year at the academy or he would drop out like a lot of students did. So there had to be something else he wasn't getting, but what was it? Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Naruto was quick to reply to the man's bash, "Oi, I'm far from unimpressive."

"Sure you are, meet me on the roof of the academy." the man waved the boy off in a bored tone and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto walked down the aisle with everyone's eyes following him while he complained to himself. Naruto walked out of the room and closed the more forcefully than what he intended. Iruka winced at the door slamming shut. He really hoped the boy was going to be ok with that man being his sensei.

A platinum blonde spoke up next. This blond was known as Ino yamanaka. Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her hair reached down to her waist. She was wearing a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also has purple and white elbow warmers.

"Uh sensei, why did that Kakashi person want Naruto?" She asked. Iruka knew it was innocent question, if it was asked by anyone else. Ino was the best Kunoichi in the academy at the moment, but good god she was a blabber mouth. A gossip hound.

So he would not answer her question completely, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, now back to the game..." Ino was disappointed at not getting the information she wanted. Well at least she'll get to prove herself to Sasuke with her knowledge on shinobi affairs.

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto had climbed the stairs to the roof of the academy to see Kakashi leaning against the railing reading a book in his hand. Kakashi glanced over at the boy for a second before calling out to him, "Finally made it up here, huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Well come on over here and let's talk." Naruto made his way over to Kakashi, when he felt he was close enough to be considered comfortable, he sat down on a step. Kakashi put his book into his jacket pocket.

"Naruto, do you know who I am?" he asked getting the boy to shake his head for no, "Do you know why I'm here?""

Naruto thought about the question, he then gained a look of surprise when he realized why he was here, "You're the guy who Jiji sent!" he exclaimed and pointed at the man before him. Kakashi tilted his head at the boy.

' _Is that what he calls the Hokage?'_ the one eyed man thought in amusement. "Yes I was sent by the Hokage, but that doesn't answer my question, why am I here?" he asked the boy a second time. Naruto once again became thoughtful and scratched the top of his head.

"I don't know," the boy shrugged. Kakashi kept his gaze focused on Naruto. He knew Naruto was telling him the truth that he really didn't know why he was here, but he wanted the blond to try and think about it. He was testing his intelligence and the way he put evidence together. It was a very important skill, seeing what was underneath the underneath was invaluable and skill Naruto had to learn. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out the reason he was here, well one of them anyway. If he was still Naruto's age and he was in the same situation that Naruto was in, he could've easily knew why he was here. It should have been easy to figure out, that was what he thought ten minutes ago.

Kakashi sighed, ' _It would seem I have much more to teach him than what I first thought. He is an idiot, though not by choice. That and I haven't seen his full capabilities just yet.'_ "Well, I'm here for two reasons." the boy's eyes widen a small bit. He didn't figure there was more than one reason. "First reason is to test you and see what you can do and give a full report to the Hokage and for my future knowledge." Naruto became confused when he the man said, 'my future knowledge'? That would imply that he was going to see more of Kakashi.

Naruto decided to voice his question, "What do you mean when you said 'my future knowledge'?"

That question made Kakashi a little happy to hear. It showed that Naruto could pick out keywords in dialog. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he was thinking he was. "That is for reason two, from this day forward you, Naruto Uzumaki, are my apprentice."

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock before he realized something, "What's an apprentice?" Kakashi face faulted. Nope, Naruto was just as stupid as he thought.

"Yes, well an apprentice is a person who is learning a trade from a skilled employer or teacher." Naruto tilted his head in confusion which made Kakashi sigh, "It means I'm going to be your jounin sensei and teach what I know."

Naruto became a frenzy of motion as he jumped around on the roof, "Alright!" Kakashi sweatdropped at his sudden outburst. His outburst reminded him so much of Obito and how loud he could be at times. "Quiet down there, there still is a lot of stuff for us to do."

Naruto was quick to quiet down and sit right in front of Kakashi again, "So what are we going to do first sensei?"

Having Naruto stare up at him was like having a child Minato looking at him. It was unreal. "Well the first thing that we going to do is...introduce ourselves. That way we know a bit about each other...I'll start first." Kakashi cleared his throat, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…My dreams for the future…Hmm…As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies…"

Naruto blinked at his introduction. The only thing he had gotten from that was the man's name was Kakashi Hatake. Naruto shrugged, ' _eh, better than nothing, I guess.'_ Naruto then followed his Sensei's lead, "Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he pointed at himself with his thumb to emphasise that point, "I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen that Iruka sensei got me from the Ichiraku Ramen Noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour," It was at this point where Kakashi knew that Naruto had a ramen, no an extreme ramen problem, "the water into the ramen cup, and my hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

' _So I have a ramen obsessed dreamer as my apprentice, no matter,'_ "Well now that we have introduced ourselves, lets us begin with the tests."

Naruto because hesitant at the word tests, "Tests? What tests?" the boy questioned.

"Meet me in the academy's train field and we will start the test, don't worry. This only an evaluation of your skills, you can't fail these test." Naruto nodded and was about to ask him more question but was stopped as Kakashi was replaced by a white puffy cloud.

The boy's eye twitched, "He has only done that stupid trick twice and I'm already tired of it." the boy let out a groan when he realized he had to walk all the way down to the academy training field.

When Naruto made his way all the way down to the academy training field he found his new sensei reading his book while leaning against the shuriken and kunai throwing...he knew what his first test was! "I bet you can tell what the first test is, go ahead and take your shots when you are ready." He instructed pushing himself off of the throwing post. Naruto pulled out four shuriken. He really hoped he was on the money today, he wanted to impress his new teacher. Who wasn't paying him an attention. ' _Damn him.'_ he growled in his mind. How dare he ignore him. He'd show him!

Naruto took aim and launched the shuriken at the post where a target was posted. The shurkin were about halfway to the mark when they all went in separate directions much to the blonds dismay and the amusement of the silver haired man. That was until he caught one of the shuriken that went towards him without looking up from his book.

"Not bad," Kakashi called out from his spot, "if you were trying to kill air."

Naruto grit his teeth at the insult, "It's not as easy as it looks!" Naruto yelled back at him crossing his arms. Kakashi had his right hand slip down into his shuriken pouch. He pulled out three and tossed them at the target, all three had hit dead center. But that wasn't the amazing part however, no it was the fact that Kakashi was standing ten feet to the side of the target. What he did should have been physically impossible.

Kakashi looked at his handy work and then back to Naruto, whose mouth had dropped at the sight he had just witness, "No it is."

Naruto shook his head and pointed at Kakashi, "How did you do that! That was amazing!" the boy exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. His sensei was badass! He could tell. Anyone that could make what he just did look easy, had to be a badass. To think that he had this guy training him, made him feel like he had to go thank the Hokage. Boy had the jiji did him soiled with this one.

"Any decent Jounin worth their salt should be able to do this. It is something you will learn with experience." Naruto nodded eagerly. "Now I want you to try that again." Naruto calmed himself and start walking to pick up his mess but Kakashi put his hand up, " Wait a second,"Naruto stopped in his tracks, "go back to where you started."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Um okay?" he said not really understanding why he wanted him to go back. Naruto stopped right when he got to the start spot, "What now?" Kakashi once again pulled out three shuriken and threw them, but this time in the boy's direction. Naruto watch with horror as the spinning steel stars of death flew towards him. "Ahh!" Naruto gave a quick shriek as he twisted his body so his arm would block his upper body while his leg moved up off the ground to cover his lower areas. He closed his eyes. He heard three thuds which caused his eyes to up. He found the weapons embedded into the ground a little bit by his feet.

"I want you to throw those shuriken this time," the man said causally completely forgetting the fact that he had just thrown weapons at the boy, "Oh and another thing...dodge. Don't stand there and let things hit you." Naruto glared at the man.

Naruto grumbled to himself about his sensei as he picked up the weapons that had been thrown to him. He looked at them and could easily tell that they were in way better condition than his own weapons. That was also when noticed that the ninja stars that his sensei had thrown into the target were gone. Naruto readied himself and fired the star shaped weapons. Much to his shook, they all hit the target. They weren't bullseyes or anything, but they had hit their mark.

He looked from his hand to the post and then back to his hand which he closed in fist. A large smile spread across his face. He had done it, he had finally hit the target! And it felt awesome. "Alright! I did it, dattebayo!"

Kakashi looked at the target, " _One right above the center, one off to the right, and one below the center. Not bad, but far from impressive. I'm going to have to work on his aim and throwing a bit.'_ the one eyed man thought. "Better job this time around, we'll work on that more later...on to the analysis." Kakashi said walking up to the blond.

"Based off of what I have seen, the only reason you're not throwing properly is because you were trying to get use to throwing with this," he finished by pulling a out the shuriken that flewn off course at him, "These are older than time itself, and haven't been taken care of for a long time. Your aim is only as good as your equipment, so remember that. You have to take extra good care of your weapons and gear. Because out there on the field even something as small a shuriken and kunai, can be more deadlier than some earth shattering jutsu." Kakashi explained. Naruto listen to his sensei's words.

He was going to take in everything the man said because he was going to make sure he did the right stuff now. There was no more Naruto the dead last, there was only Naruto the apprentice of Kakashi. Anything that Kakashi said, was golden.

"I understand Kakashi sensei." Naruto confirmed that Kakashi's words were heard loud and clear.

"Very good, now on the next test." Naruto gave a determined grin, he was ready to prove himself. "The next test is going to be over the academy jutsus." Naruto was a little bit nervous about this one. He wasn't very good at these techniques. "How about we start with the transformation jutsu."

Naruto became confused he didn't know which one he wanted, "Wait you want the academy one, or the one I made?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was stunned for second, "You made your own transformation jutsu?" Naruto nodded happily, "interesting, please show it to me." This was new information to him. The boy made his own technique, that was much more than any academy student he had ever heard of doing. Now this could be impressive.

Naruto quickly did the ram hand sign and shouted out, "Oiroke no Jutsu," he was replaced with a cloud of smoke.

' _Sexy Technique,'_ pondered Kakashi. What kind of transformation was that? The clouds of smoke quickly dissipated and standing in front of Kakashi was a naked woman surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas with a seductive posture. This women looked a lot like Naruto, in some ways. They both had round faces, whisker marks, sunkissed skin, and blond hair. That was where the similarities ended. This was not what Kakashi had been expecting and had resulted in a sweat drop. Nevertheless it was still a jutsu and it did still have an effectiveness. Just not on females, unless they swung that way. This jutsu was to be used against males as a distraction. The more dirty minded they were, the more effective the jutsu was. From what he could tell the jutsu was an E-rank.

"So what do you think of my sexy jutsu, _sensei~_ " Naruto sang the last part but it was all done in a very seductive matter. Now that's some impressive acting.

"I must admit I can see the effectiveness, but I also can see something else as well…" Naruto waited with baited breath, "...you're also an idiot." the blonde female version version of Naruto face faulted. The jutsu then ended and Naruto stood up and dusted himself off with a light glare at Kakashi. How dare he mock the jutsu that could take down Kages! "Now that I have seen your rendition to the transformation technique, please show me the traditional one."

Naruto frowned but did the necessary hand signs and transformed into the third Hokage, well almost. His nose was way to big. At any other time he would laughed and give an eye smile, but he knew the boy had actually tried. He also saw the two mistakes that made the go wrong. The first thing he had done wrong was not focused enough. The second was that his dog hand sign was sloppy. Other than that, it would have been perfect. Kakashi made sure to point these errors out to the boy and showed him how to properly do the technique. He then had him try it out again. This time the boy was very successful, he had even copied his book!

"Good job. You even made sure to copy my book." Kakashi praised the look alike. ' _Hm, it seems that it is better to show him his mistakes, rather than tell what he did wrong.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. To be honest he couldn't believe that Iruka had failed to pick up on this little trait Naruto had.

Naruto had released the jutsu and went back to himself. The boy had a grin on his face with a light blush at the praise. It was obvious the boy didn't receive much of it. "Alright, show me Body Replacement Technique."

Naruto quickly went through the five hand signs and a rock had taken the boy's place. He could see the boy standing when he replaced the rock's spot. Kakashi waved the boy to him Kakashi wait for the boy to be standing in front of before he continued, "The performance of the technique was nice, but remember try to conceal yourself. When you're in a fight and you have to use this jutsu to get away, make sure that you use it to your advantage-"

"So I can plan a counterattack!" the boy realized.

Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile, "Excellent. Now I believe we should move onto the clone jutsu." now Naruto was a nervous wreck.

' _Oh no, it's my worst jutsu!'_ the boy thought worriedly. No matter what he did the jutsu was just awful. It felt near impossible for him to do. He just couldn't do it! He felt completely embarrassed that everyone could do it but him.

Kakashi had read in the file that had been written by Iruka that Naruto could only get one clone, and that one clone was paler then a ghost and looked like it was about die. That could mean he was using too little chakra, or way too much. Since he knew who his parents were, it was definitely too much. Kakashi had to see it himself to see what Naruto was doing wrong. "When you're ready." Kakashi said pulling up his headband a little so it wasn't covering his other eye completely.

That had effectively brought Naruto out of his thoughts and the boy nodded, ' _It's now or never. Come on Naruto! You're going to be the future Hokage! I can do this, Believe it!'_ "I've got this," the boy declared out loud. ' _Alright Naruto remember what Iruka sensei said about the jutsu. Keep control of your chakra, picture what they should look like,'_ Naruto thought about it for a second, ' _Now!'_

"Ram, snake, tiger," the boy called out the hand signs before declaring the jutsu loudly, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi's eyes widen in amazement. Naruto wasn't just pouring a lot of chakra into the jutsu, he was gushing out chakra as well. There was just so much of it. It was so dense that it could been seen with the Sharingan! ' _His chakra is so dense, and there is so much of it! He has no chance in hell of doing this jutsu. He has absolutely no control of his chakra. We are differently working on that as soon as possible.'_ Kakashi planned as he pulled down his forehead protector.

Two clone pop into existence and they were white and fell to the ground. They were completely useless. Naruto looked horrified by the results and Kakashi nodded knowing that this was going to be the end result. "It seems you used too much chakra and didn't have the chakra control to do this technique."

"Let me try it again! I know I can-" Kakashi cut the blond off.

"Ah, ah, ah, there is no need. You won't be able to use this technique just yet. We need to work on chakra control before reattempting this jutsu. So don't worry too much. We are going to move on Genjutsu."

"Gen who?" the boy questioned.

Kakashi looked at the blond oddly, "Genjutsu. Genjutsu is the art of illusions. The academy had classes are focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students are taught how to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," the boy said rubbing his chin, "I was never able to get out of them."

"I know, I read your file. Tell me this though, did you know you were in Genjutsu?" Kakashi inquired.

"Nope." Naruto responded. Kakashi frown underneath his mask. That wasn't very good news. So Genjutsu was his weakest point. It made sense because of how much chakra he had and the 'thing' in him. They would move on then. No need working on that just yet. There was still other things he need to test.

"So we are going to have to work on that as well. I will train you so you can know if you are caught in one, and the different ways to get out of them. For now we are going to have a quick, light spar. I want to test your Taijutsu abilities."

"What? Fight you? You must think I'm stupid." Naruto waved his hand at him dismissively.

"Relax Naruto, I'm not going all out on you. You're the one who is going to be throwing the punches, I'm only going to be blocking and dodging." Kakashi informed his student. Naruto mouth became an 'o' as he realized what his sensei wanted to do. ' _So I get to throw free shots at my sensei? Oh hell to the yes!'_

"You're going down Kakashi sensei!" Naruto proclaimed.

Kakashi looked at him boredly and pulled out his book, "..."

Naruto became irritated at his sensei, "Oi, don't ignore me!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Did you say something?"

"That's it!" Naruto yell and charged right in at his sensei. A jounin sensei, not the smart idea in the history of shinobi. Naruto throw a couple of punches at his sensei. The man didn't bat an eyelash at the boys assault, ha that was a laugh. The boy was a snail in speed comparison. That and the fight style he had was just plain dreadful. It made him sick that someone from his own village taught his student this, whatever the hell this was.

Naruto went to sweep the man's legs from under him. The man jumped over his leg and had to restrain himself from kicking the boy under his chin. He didn't restrain himself at the insult however, "You're not very good at this, are you?"

Oh now Naruto really had it, "Hold still!" the boy yelled out as he shot out with an uppercut which only made contact with air, "Damnit."

"Yeah, no." Kakashi rejected the idea. Kakashi bent down and watched as the boy sored over his head. He had attempted to kick his head off. Naruto landed on the ground and was barely able to keep his balance. Naruto rushed at the man's back to only find out that was just a futile as hitting him from the front was.

The man was just too damn fast. He didn't even have to block anything he sent his way. "Oh, I think you were closer with that one." and his damn jabs at him was really pissing him off.

Naruto went at Kakashi but this time, he made it look like he was going in with a punch but quickly halted it and shot his left leg forward. Which Kakashi caught. "Ha! I made you block me!" Kakashi didn't have to block Naruto's kick, all he wanted to see was the power behind his hits. The power was there, he was very strong in the terms of strength.

"I believe we are done with this spar." Kakashi notified the blond that the fight was over. He released his leg and the blond fell on his behind. Kakashi let out sigh, "That wasn't very good. In fact it was pitiful." Naruto crossed his arms from the ground, "We really have to work on that tomorrow." Naruto was ready for this one. Iruka sensei had told him who ever had taught him this was trying to get him killed. Well he didn't know if he meant it literally or not but the point was the same. If he fought the way he did, he would look like a complete and total fool. "You're going to need a whole new fight style and form. The one you have now is no good, so we have to scratch it completely and start fresh."

Naruto nodded and picked himself up from the ground, "So what is next Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi had everything he would need for now. In the short time he was with the boy he had found out all he needed. So all that was left was to make Naruto his a official student.

"The last thing we do to day is…" Kakashi paused, "Close your eyes," the man asked. Naruto was a little surprised at the idea but closed his eyes nevertheless. Once his eyes were closed Kakashi pulled out a ninja headband. This wasn't just any forehead protector. This was the forehead protector of his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. This man was an idol to the village hidden in the leaves. So technically this headband was supposed to be locked away into the Konoha Museum. Though Naruto deserved it more then some greedy Museum. After all, the forehead protector did belong to Naruto's father.

That was another topic they would be discussing later today. Sure he knew the risks of telling Naruto who his parent were, but at this point in his life, it would be for the better. Because if Naruto was being taught by him and he waited to tell Naruto the things he knew about his parents, it would cause Naruto to hate him and he would not want to be his student any longer. How could you trust someone who hid that stuff from. Sure you could say it was for your own good, but was it, was it really?

Then there was the demon in the closet, a literal demon. Now that was also another thing they were going to talk about as well. The sooner Naruto knew about everything the better. The way he taught Naruto was his way. If people didn't like, he didn't care. He had the right to do what he wants with 'his' student.

Kakashi stepped forwards and took off the boy's goggles. He replaced them with the headband, "Alright Naruto...you can open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi giving him...a smile with his eye? That was odd, but he was also holding onto his goggles. Then what was the thing on his...Naruto's eyes widened as his hand touched the metal plate. He could feel the caving of the village's symbol and knew, ' _No way...it can't be…'_

"Congratulations Naruto. Your an official ninja of the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto threw his hands into the air, "Yes! In your face Sasuke! I became a ninja before you did!" The boy chanted over and over again. Naruto was truly happy. This was one of the best moments in his life.

"Wear that forehead protector with pride, that was my sensei's." Kakashi explained.

Naruto took it off to look at it closer, "I bet he was a badass."

Kakashi eye smile again, though the boy didn't see it, "You have no idea…"

"Who was your sensei?" the boy asked casually still examining his forehead protector.

"Your father."

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!)**


	3. Justice Can be Confusing

**(Hello and welcome to the 3 chapter of Unleashed! Thank you for your reviews so far. This chapter will mostly take place with Hiruzen! So enjoy the story!)**

 **(The night before Naruto's apprenticeship)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi hadn't lived for so long based on luck. No, Hiruzen had lived as long as he did by his great skills and knowledge of the way of the shinobi. He had even received the title of 'the Professor,' and 'God of Shinobi,' though titles didn't matter. With that age and experience, some things could not be foreseen. The situation that was placed before him was a mess, to say the least.

A young boy had been sabotaged to become a failure. That boy was Naruto Uzumaki. A boy that looked so much like his parents, it was stunning. His parents were great heroes that deserved respect. Yet their son was treated like yesterday's trash. How this slipped under his raider was beyond him. This was the village's jinchuriki too, a very important source of power. It was very unexpected and if his old so called friend Danzo was behind this mess, it would mean the man had truly become desperate. He knew Danzo and his tactics very well.

This was not one of them. If it was then something had to happen to force his hand so fast and do something very predictable. He still remember what Danzo had told him during the third great ninja war, " _Even when a prime opportunity presents itself, there will always be another to take it's place. Knowing when to take that opportunity is the key to winning the battle."_

His words were very wise and true. Danzo was a successful military strategist and Hiruzen had valued his input during war times. It was one of the main reasons he had given Danzo the root Anbu and made him an adviser. So for him to make a move so rash was beyond his character. Then again, he did try to assassinate him a while back but he was desperate then and thought he could make his move. So if Danzo wasn't pulling the strings who was? It had to be someone on the council board. The questions that he wanted to know was why and who.

He would have his answers soon enough. Hiruzen was standing next to two individuals. The three were standing in a hallway in the T&I building. Their eyes were locked onto one of the academy teachers that was sitting in a room by himself. They could tell he was nervous by the way he was fidgeting around with his clothing. The man could tell or assume he was being watched through the the one way window. Standing to the Hokage's right was none other than the head of the Torture and Interrogation force, Ibiki Morino.

Ibiki has a large, imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head was covered to conceal a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. The scars are indicative of the physical torture he has endured in the past, and illustrates his capacity to endure pain without giving up the desired information to the enemy. He was wearing the dark grey uniform of the Torture and Interrogation Force, and over that was a black trench coat with black gloves on his hands.

On his left was the current Anbu captain, Doberman. He is dressed in a white cloak and black trousers with bandages tied around his right leg, arm-guards, gloves and black sandals. He also has brown, spiky hair and has a mask with a dog motif inclusive of pointed ears, detailed eyebrows and three, thick stripes with two along either sides of his cheek and one on his forehead.

"What is the news on the other instructors?" inquired the Hokage.

"Their stories both match." Ibiki told Hiruzen, "They said they were confronted by Kasua here." he gestured to the man in front of him, "He informed them of his plan, which they agreed to because of same hatred towards 'the demon' and thought they were doing a service for their village." Ibiki explained. He then crossed his arms, "They both poured on the blame to Kasua."

Hiruzen narrowed his, "When will Inoichi be here? I wish to get this matter settled as soon a possible."

"It shouldn't be much longer Hokage-sama." the captain of Anbu spoke up, "Komachi and Yugao will be here in seconds." he added to reassure his statement. Hiruzen merely nodded.

"Are we going to have him look into the other academy teachers mins as well?" questioned Ibiki looking towards his leader.

"Of course," the man answered without giving it a second thought. "Though we many not have to should we get what we need from Kasua here." he finished taking a drag from his pipe.

"Was there anything suspicious about their stories?" Hiruzen asked raising his eyebrow at Ibiki.

"No, no there wasn't." he grunted out unamused. Hiruzen made a guster to continue and Ibiki continue, "Galdos lasted a total of one whole second when he saw me and blurted out everything. Kenia, gave a false story to one of the new guys. I then introduced myself personally and squealed like a baby five minutes in. They truly are academy teachers, I didn't expect them to last very long."

"I see," Hiruzen answered absently mindedly.

"Has Kasua here, been integrated?" Hiruzen asked letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"No, not yet." Ibiki inform Hiruzen. Hiruzen was going to ask why but was cut off by Ibiki, "You arrived right before my interrogation."

"Ahh," Hiruzen realized, "Then we will just have Inoichi look into it. Have him brought to the mind reader machine." Hiruzen told Ibiki and turned on his heels. "Doberman go with Ibiki and help set everything up, I'm going to greet Inoichi for he just arrived."

"Hai!" the two shinobi sulated to his orders.

Hiruzen made his way to the three individuals he had felt and known to be the group he was looking for. He turned the corner to see the small group consisting of one male and two females, and the male wasn't happy. In fact he looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

Inoichi had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. He was wearing a plain T-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts and his black trenchcoat.

To Inoichi's right was Yugao. Yugao Is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist. As an Anbu member, Yugao wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.

And the last person and the youngest out of the four, Komachi. Komachi was wearing the standard attire of a Root member though she is not of Root. She wears a cat-like white Anbu mask. She has purple-coloured arrow-like markings on her mask. She has long blonde hair that she keeps tied up and then down in four different strands. She keeps a bunch of yellow needles in her hair that are set into six different holding spots. She also has a sword strapped to her back.

"Ahh, Inoichi It is good to see you, I wish it was under better circumstances. I'm sorry if this is interrupting anything?"

"He was in the middle of sexual intercourse with his wife, Hokage-sama." came the blunt voice of the youngest member in the Anbu as of now, Komachi. Inoichi glared at the girl for her embarrassing statement but true, Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, and Yugao facepalmed. The Anbu receiving the gestures didn't show any emotion whatsoever.

Inoichi sighed, "It's our anniversary today."

"My apologizes, but this is a matter of most importance." Hiruzen informed the mind reader.

Inoichi stood at attention ready for orders, "I'm a shinobi of Konoha first. What do you need of me lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen nodded at the man's answer, "Excellent, follow. I'll explain to you on the way. Cat, Puma," the two Anbu stood ready for their orders, "Report back to Doberman, at once." Just like that, the Anbu disappeared and shot off to find their commander. Hiruzen motioned Inoichi to follow him.

"So what is this all about?" the man asked irritatedly.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the man, ' _Shinobi first huh?'_ the leader thought amusedly. Inoichi was more upset than he was letting on it would seem, though for good reason perhaps. "Firstly, I understand this is interrupting you and your wife, but don't use that tone when talking to me, understand." Hiruzen's voice was like steel, cold and hard. It showed that he was not going to be talked to an any tone other than respectful, and it wasn't question either, it was demand.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama." the man lowered his head lightly in a small bow.

"Secondly, we have traitors in our midst." Inoichi seem rather surprised by the answer.

To further show his surprise, Inoichi's eyes widened, "What? How is this possible?" Hiruzen could tell the man was completely shocked not expecting there to be more than one or one at all.

"I'm sure you Know of our Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You mean the 'Troublesome Troublemaker'? Of course." he replied easily. Everybody knew the kid, most disliked him.

Hiruzen chuckled at the nickname, "That's one of Shikaku's, isn't it?" He got an amused nod from Inoichi, "As I was saying," Hiruzen quickly changed the topic back to the real matter at hand, "the deal I made with the council years ago regarding the boy's training."

Inoichi rubbed his chin in thought before remembering deal, "Ah, I remember now. That's the one that said if Naruto doesn't pass after the third and final attempt, he would be sent to Danzo for proper training." Hiruzen nodded at the man's answer, which left the question to why this had to do with traitors, "I don't understand what that has to do with traitors."

"Oh but it has everything to do with traitors," Inoichi looked at his leader questioningly, "that deal has been broken by someone on the council board." Inoichi's mouth dropped a little in disbelief but the Hokage spoke up before he could ask how and why, "I'm sure your daughter talks about Naruto every now and then, and you would know that he isn't the best shinobi in the bunch." Inoichi nodded at the statement. She referred to him as the Deadlast Baka. "Though the reason behind that is because someone on the council had informed his first academy teachers of deal and they have been sabotaging his training in the academy to this since yesterday."

Inoichi was clearly taken back by this declaration, "Th-that's horrible! I can see why you would want to get to the bottom of this, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen took another drag from his pipe, "We're almost there." He said as they approached the double doors.

 **(Somewhere in the T &I department building)**

"Oi! I demand to be released! I have done nothing wrong! I know my rights!" The man known as Kasua yelled as he was put into a machine. He had no idea why he was here. He was brutally dragged out of his home and brought here, of all places. This wasn't a place anyone in their right mind would want to be. Someone must have place the blame on him. That had to be it. There wasn't any other possible reason. He had never did anything to harm his village. He was a at the academy teacher! Not some criminal!

"You obviously don't!" came Ibiki's cold voice, "If you did, then you would know once you enter this building you lose all your rights." He made a gesture with his right hand as leaned against far side of the wall by a control panel, "Sure we'll treat you better since you're from Konoha," Kasua became hopeful, only to have that destroy a second later, "but…" the man gulped, "As far as I'm concerned along with everyone else in this room, you're a traitor. So sit tight, I'll be right with ya." he said darkly getting the man to shake in the machine out of fear and horror at what was to come. This was Ibiki they were talking about!

The man sighed in discontent, that was of course an idle threat. This man belonged to Inoichi and his all powerful mind reading jutsu. The man in the machine was surrounded by three Anbu guards. Kasua was a rather skinny individual with short light green hair and a bark brown eyes. The Hokage was rushing this and him far quicker than he wanted. Though the simple reasoning behind that was, the Hokage want to know who it was and capture them before escape or realized what was going on.

There was nothing wrong with that, but it meant he wouldn't be able to his job like he wanted to. The man had stopped his yelling which was good, well for Kasua anyways, because he was about start using torture methods on him if he didn't. He had had been yelling for about twenty minutes and had worked him down to his last nerve.

It wasn't long before Hiruzen and Inoichi entered from the double doors. "Inoichi, glad you made it." Ibiki said standing up straight at their arrival. He got a swift nod from Inoichi and he looked towards the Hokage, "I'm ready on your orders, sir."

"Do it, Inoichi get ready. I want those answers."

"Hai!" Ibiki and Inoichi said in sync with one another. Ibiki flipped the switch and the man, Kasua, was out like a light. "He's prime." Ibiki informed Inoichi.

Inoichi approached the man and place his hand on his forehead, "Then let's what he's hiding."

 **(Inside Kasau's mind)**

"Saiko Denshin no Jutsu(Psycho Mind Transmission Technique)!"

The human mind was always so fascinating. It was an almost endless labyrinth of memories and thoughts that one could easily get lost in. It was rather difficult to navigate them from the inside. Though he was on the outside which made this extremely easy. The only difficult thing about this was the traps someone can use against someone like himself who could read other's minds. Fortunately this man had none whatsoever.

He was floating right above the brain, and with a wave of his hand, scrolls started to shoot of the brain and poured out information as they unrolled.

All the more easier for him to find what he was looking for. As he was search for the information he want he had found nothing of interest. Besides being a rather good teacher. Though he did find out that the man did have major problem with all things Kyuubi related. He was an aiti-kyuubi fanicit like most of the village, that wasn't surprising, but what he found afterwards was troubling. A couple of years, seven years to be exact, he found what he was looking for.

He had found the man feeding a very young Naruto false information. Gave him 'tips' on his hand to hand combat training during his first year. The bad quality of items he was given. It was all there. Even him plotting with the other two teachers! This was enough throw all two of them in prison for life, and the ringleader would get execution. It was an unwritten rule that one should never mess around with the training of any Jinchuuriki ever! They were a major source of power for their village, they were also a shinobi. It was a law that one should never mistrain a shinobi, a crime that is punishable of up to life in prison, or death if the training caused that shinobi in training to die. It was an unforgivable act. The law was put into place by the second Hokage.

Even with all this, this still wasn't what he was looking for. Though it should be very close. Then everything stopped. It was at that moment he found what he was looking for. The man was sitting on the floor of a wealthy household, the room he was in was dark besides the small candle on the table was flickering, revealing very little of the room itself or the person before Kasua. He watched as the two came to an agreement before his hand reached out to close the deal, and then… he saw him... and it was unbelieveable.

In fact he was sure that no one could have guessed who it was behind everything. It was perfect, because no one would have ever guessed for this individual to be behind this. Well this complicated things immensely.

 **(In real time)**

Not even thirty minutes had passed and it the reaction Inoichi made when let his jutsu go worried everyone. He forcibly jerked back from the man almost falling backwards, he let out a gasp in disbelief but managed to catch his balance thanks to the quick acting Anbu guards. The man was breathing heavily.

"Inoichi!" exclaimed Ibiki in a worried yell for his friend as he made way over to him in a quick dash, Hiruzen was standing over them. A perturbed look on his face also, but he knew why Inoichi had acted like that, he forcibly shot himself out of the man's mind. Which meant what he found was incredibly important.

"Make way!" the Hokage demanded mover himself to look Inoichi right in the eyes, "who did you see?"

Inoichi was gasping for air but managed to get it out between inhales and exhales, "We better get a shovel… because the man behind it is… Fugaku Uchiha!"

The room became dead silent after that. It showed on all of their faces, the disbelief, the shock, and the craziness behind it all. The man behind it was dead for about five years. To hear something like this was unbelievable. How, why? Just what could he gain by doing this? What was the connection that he wasn't seeing? There has to be something. All of this was running through Hiruzen's mind.

Then something came to him, ' _Could it be because of the treatment they received after the Kyuubi attacked? They were persecuted because of it because of the sharingan being reported in it's eyes. So the hatred is there. Fugaku was always the hardest one to predict. Is there connection with someone else? Maybe-'_ Hiruzen's thoughts were broken when the doors to the room burst open revealing a woman with messy, long red hair, "Lord Hokage!"

Everyone turned to look at the woman some of them had a mix of confusion on their face, or an Ibiki's case, anger. "Oi who is this, and how did she get-" the man was silence as the Hokage but his hand up silencing the man.

"Chiasa what's wrong?" the Hokage asked hurriedly walking towards her.

The woman was out of breath meaning she had ran all the way here to him. She is an incredible sensor so he could believe that part. "He's up and moving!" she cried out.

"He's moving?" the Hokage questioned with shock in his voice.

"Yes and he was hostile until we told him where he was, he's wait for you. You need to hurry before becomes more unstable." she told him hurriedly.

"Understood, Ibiki, Inoichi. I want you to gather more information from him, and the other two. I want a full report on my desk in the morning or when your done." the gave their leader a 'hai' letting him know his orders were received. "Take me to him at once." he demanded from the red head.

The pair were followed by a pair of Anbu on their way out.

"Is everything alright with the others?" Hiruzen asked worriedly.

The girl looked over shoulder as they dash over the rooftops, "Thankfully he was willing to believe us, but I can't tell how long it will be before he starts getting ideas."

Hiruzen nodded at her before sighing, "The timing of this couldn't be better and worse."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, "Pardon?"

"It's nothing that concerns you." he told her flatly. The woman didn't say thing and looked away from him. It wasn't long before they landed on the ground in front of the Hokage Tower. The group of four made their way to the Hokage's office before he went right to the bookcase before pulling a red book. The bookcase then shifted and moved to reveal a secret passage. The four entered before the bookcase closed behind them. Hiruzen moved down the spiral staircase fastly, and they past by multiple doors. When they reached the the second to last floor it read above the door, sub-level 4. The doors were large and heavy, and they didn't have a knob or anything that looked like it opened the doors.

Hiruzen stopped in front of it and turned to look at the Anbu. "Everything you have saw and will see is extremely classified, punishment for even menting this between yourself or anyone, is and will be met with a swift execution without trial."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nodded before biting his thumb to draw blood. He rubbed his thumb on the door. The doors opened to show the room in front of them. The Anbu quickly realized that this placed looked much like a hospital. In fact they were right. It was that.

Chiasa moved passed them and the Hokage followed while he was trailed by the Anbu. She led them all the way to a room called 111. Outside the room was five other individuals staring into a window from the outside of the room, with same reoccurring feature, red Hair. Some of them turned to look at the Hokage, "Ahh, Lord Hokage. It great to see you so soon once again."

"Yes it's good to see you as well, Eri. How is he?" he requested to know of the patient.

The woman motioned to the door, "Why don't you see for yourself. His health is fine and his mental state is calm and collected. That and he demanded to see you right away." she said kindly.

Hiruzen smiled accepting her request, "Very well." he turned to his Anbu, "Stay here and guard the door." They sulated at his order and he walked into the room.

When he walked into the room he saw him sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. "Hello, lord Hokage. I'm glad I get to see you once again." The man before Hiruzen was dressed in a hospital gown. His right eye was covered with medical wrapping. The male has sort, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black, one visible black eye, a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He smiled, "I can't really believe I'm alive. I mean even after the couple of times we talked. I had to make sure it was true not." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"After what you've been through I'd say it's also quite remarkable as well. I can't really say we were talking."

The man nodded, "I couldn't see what I was doing then, my vision wasn't really with me."

"And I understand why you didn't wish to say much after all, you had no idea where you were." Hiruzen said understandingly. Though the good times couldn't last. They both had a lot of questions they had to ask.

"How are they, Hiruzen? The rest of my clan I mean." All the friendliness left Hiruzen right away, it became quite chilly in the room as a matter of fact. Though his question was worded odd. He had to word his question right, "What do you mean, Shisui?"

"Err… better question, how long was I out for?" He decided to rephrase his question.

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe before answering, "You have been here in this underground compound for three years in secret."

The Uchiha's eyes widened to an incredible size, "What thre- three years! I've been out that long?" He said in amazement and got a nodded form Hiruzen. "Back to my original question, what has become of my clan?"

The moment he was dreading. Yes this was the part of the whole conversation he knew that was going to happen when he woke up. He had to handle this carefully or these would blow over into something terrible.

"Yourself, Sasuke, and Itachi are the only living Uchiha left from your clan." Silence filled the room, the air became heavy as the whole weight of the world seemed to fall on Shisui shoulders. He was dumbstruck, paralyzed, he couldn't breath. It couldn't be true, no it was impossible! Though the solemn look on the Hokage's face told him otherwise.

After the surprise came anger, it washed over him like a tsunami. ' _He killed everyone? He forsakes the other plan that we created? Why would he do that!? Why did he kill the ones that weren't going along with the coup? There was also infinites, why would he kill children who knew nothing of it?!'_ The eighteen year old thought enraged. The only survivor was Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. "So he throw the other plan out the window, huh?" He asked himself lightly.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at him, "Pardon?"

"He throw out the other plan we had made just in case if the my plan didn't work." Shisui spoke angrily.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the teenager, "Please explain." He may have said please but that that statement was full blown demand.

"We had planned to something," he put his hand on his forehead, "similar to what he did, but we we're going to leave the younger generation alive. The older one would just continue to teach and pass down their hatred to younger ones. There were about twenty Uchiha that cou- no should have lived other than Sasuke." Shisui tightened his fist around covers on the medical bed and glared down at the sheets.

Hiruzen was stunned, to say the least. He hadn't realized that, how could have known. There was no time back then to even realize that. He may have never known or could have guessed that plan, but forget all children that were killed too. Just what was he thinking, ' _I wasn't thinking clearly. I finally understand.'_

Now that he had this information, he didn't know what to do with it. He could figure out what to do with it later, he had more pressing questions to be answered. "Shisui," the male in question sent his gaze to his leader, "What happened to the plan we had created?"

Shisui turned his head away with from Hiruzen for a couple of seconds before looking back at him with a glare. "That plan was destroyed by none other then adviser Danzo."

Just like that, a shit storm of massive portions was created. So many truth coming into the light at once was insane, and mind bottling. What's next, Naruto finding out who his father was? What was up with this madness?

"What did he have to do with it." The powerful man demanded with force. Hiruzen was angry, he was very angry. Shisui had just kick a bee hive announcing that. He had assumed that the man may have done something to infer with the plan, but now he would have evidence against him and just what he needed to pull a very bothersome thorn from his side.

The Uchiha sighed as he got himself ready to tell his story. "After it was decided that I would use my Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku Uchiha to subtly end the coup d'état plan. I prepared to make my move, Danzo Shimura had met with me in a clearing and told me that he believed that simply manipulating the Uchiha's leader wouldn't end the conflict and that he would eventually try to manipulate him as well. He chose to attack me with a group of Root Anbu and they tried to take my eyes for himself in the desire to protect the village in his own way. While I effortlessly subdued Danzo at first, he caught me off guard by using the forbidden Izanagi with another Sharingan already in his possession to break free and stole my right eye. Danzo and his men surrounded me as they got ready to take the left eye, I managed to escape using a new power I unlocked."

When Shisui finished his store he watched as Hiruzen stood up from his seat. "Can you walk?"

"Not entirely. I think I might need to work on rehabilitation." Shisui admitted honestly. Hiruzen nodded in understanding at the man, he did just full wake up from a three year coma.

"I'll have the doctors look into it. You will be taken out of here tomorrow to give the 'evidence' against Danzo in the emergency council meeting tomorrow, about stealing your eye and attempting to kill you. You won't say anything about coup, understand?" Hiruzen informed him of his plan.

Shisui merely nodded as his reply and Hiruzen turned away from and proceed to leave the room but was stopped by Shisui's question, "Hiruzen?" The teen called out.

Hiruzen turned his head partly over to him and offered a "Hm?"

"What is with these doctors? They have… odd ways of healing." He said in a confused tone.

Hiruzen chuckled at the question before answering it cryptic message, "Their friends of old, long forgotten by shinobi of today." Shisui shook his head at the Kage. Was leaving him a puzzle to solve after three years of him being knockout really what he want to close with? Really Hiruzen? "It's good to have you back Shisui. I'll explain more to you at a later date."

Shisui smiled at the man, "I'll hold you that." The great Kage hummed in acknowledgment before leaving the room. When he left he messed the tears falling from Shisui's one eye. Shisui let his mask fall and show his true feelings. His eye was glowing red. A mangekyo sharingan was glaring back at the world. "Itachi… what have you done?" The teen cried his heart out in sadness, "I can- I can't forgive you for this."

 **(With Hiruzen)**

Hiruzen stepped out of the medical room and looked towards the red heads, "He is going to need rehabilitation. I want him back to fighting condition as soon as possible. He will also have to be ready to meet the council tomorrow so make sure he is ready." He told them. The red heads bowed at his orders.

"You will will be done." Eri the head doctor said in her polite tone.

Hiruzen looked to his Anbu, "Come we have much to plan for. Tomorrow morning is right around the corner and we have a lot of information to gather before we can call the council together."

"Hai!" The two Anbu guards announced and fell in step with their Kage. Hiruzen had a lot plan for. Things could get very messy if Danzo lashed out to try and escape. He would like to keep this as quiet as possible. Then there was the news that Danzo has Shisui's eye. It started to make sense now, ' _So that is how that is how he always manages slips out of my wrath, you've been using Kotoamatsukami. It won't save you this time, 'old friend'.'_ Who knows how many times that he use that damned eye on him. He would not stand for that. There was no saving him now. The kage narrowed his eyes as they left sub-level 04, or better yet know as the Uzumaki clan compound.

The Uzumaki had insisted to be hidden underground after they lost their homeland so they can hide their number and grow in secrecy. The survivors of the massacre flooded into Konoha so long ago, he remembers that day clearly. He had them smuggled through the Hokage monument to this location. Hiruzen had the sub-levels created for protecting their long term allies. He had been helping the fallen clan for some time. It seemed that the clan was finally ready to announce their comeback in the coming years. They have finally achieve their full strength again. The clan was two thousand strong now.

Konoha always looks after its friends and helping the Uzumaki help them out big time. They had been creating new things for the village, strengthen the barrier, updated old seals, and finally offered new summoning scrolls. The mighty phoenix was now in the possession of Konoha. They were guys that did all the maintenance work behind the scenes. No one knew they were there and that was the way they liked. The clan leader said it was the ultimate prank, " _They'll think we're all gone, then... surprise mother fucker!"_ The clan leader was surely a lively one at that and very unpredictable. That was why when she said they would be joining Konoha in light this year, he was at a loss for words.

The Uzumaki were far from dead. They were ready to take on the world once again. Was happy to hear he would be gaining such a powerful force to add to his ranks. Their title as the strongest shinobi village was only smoke and mirrors. It was so far from the truth that it was sad. The Uchiha clan was almost completely gone and they had a useless jinchuuriki, though the last one wasn't the boy's fault. It was his fault for not being more involved and he was going to correct that mistake. If Kakashi dares to halfass he would pay dearly for it. It was finally time he started acting like a Kage, not a diplomat.

After he removed Danzo he was going to give the Root to Jiraiya. The Root were too powerful to let sit or disband them. He'll have Jiraiya look into it.

This was going to be a long week and he didn't have the time to take it all in. He had to settle this matter with Naruto first then grab Danzo during the meeting. "Well there goes my painting." He muttered to himself as they climbed the stairs back to his office.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. Yes I know I did a lot of things but each one makes sense. Well the Uzumaki does anyway. I mean a whole nation falls and none of them flock to a place they know they will be safe? Really? That bullshit. Most if not all would flee to Konoha unless they felt betrayed or something. I also don't think Hiruzen would turn them away. They have a great deal of strength and use. That and their allies. They have been left out through most of the story and we hardly know anything about them. I'm changing that, they are too epic of a clan to let die. If the Uchiha can survive so can the Uzumaki**

 **Now onto the big skeleton in the closest, Shisui! Alive! And pissed off at Itachi!? Look at the facts people, the Uchiha clan didn't have anyone as young or younger then Sasuke, unfuckingbelieve. They did and Itachi and Tobi killed them too. If I was Shisui I would be pissed that he didn't spare the younger generation that knew nothing of the coup. I wouldn't care if it was for the good of the village or not. If Itachi killed everyone but the kids then they would grow up to hate him and get strong to fight him and bring him down. The village would stop that stupid mistrusting shit and be sympathetic towards them and effectively getting rid of that hatred that the Uchiha have towards the village. Boom! That what Shisui thinks anyway, as do I.**

 **Also some might see what I have planned for Jiraiya too. We'll see what he thinks of Hiruzen's proposition. We will also get see more of Naruto and Kakashi, and the council meeting! Total craziness in the next chapter! Oh my! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More will be explained so stay tuned for chapter four. Please Review and tell me what you think. Chapter Four: Too Many Revelation Will Ruin Your Appetite!**


End file.
